Youtubers
by Luka-sama
Summary: Ladybug es una famosa Youtuber que es compañera también de Chat Noir quien es su compañero de juegos online. Claro que ninguno sabe que ella es la tímida Marinette del salón y él un famoso modelo a medio tiempo. YoutuberAu.


_¿Existe algún universo de Youtube?_

 _Pues si no existe me declaro como pionera de esta idea loca._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **Youtubes**

Todo había comenzado de forma algo…tonta. Ella era muy fanática de jugar video juegos online cuando cumplió catorce años, que tu padre fuera Gamer es influyente. Un día dentro de ese mundo conoció a un chico (suponiendo que era chico y no mentía, aunque después descubrió que era verdad) con el avatar de un gato negro que jugo con ella toda la tarde. Eran un buen equipo, así que aunque no estaba acostumbrada a hablar por medio del chat privado o el público, cuando este le comento si podía volver mañana por la noche, no pudo resistirse.

Se presentó como Chat Noir, admitiendo que era tonto decir su verdadera identidad a un desconocido, mientras ella tomo su avatar de Mariquita y su amuleto de la buena suerte, para llamarse Ladybug.

Durante al menos seis meses jugaron en diversos juegos online, donde generalmente eran la mejor pareja en ese mundillo. Si bien a veces ocupaban acostumbrarse a los juegos, generalmente uno lo conocía y ayudaba al otro.

Fue un día de esos donde Chat había comentado divertido sobre que deberían jugar y mostrar el video a los demás. Ella no estaba segura, si bien la fiebre de YouTube estaba estallando, apenas se estaba acostumbrando a hablar por micrófono con el chico. Donde podía confirmar que al menos que usara un programa muy especializado, era un chico similar a su edad.

Dos meses después, acepto con la condición de que su rostro no se viera.

Luego de intercambiar correos electrónicos, comenzar hacer una cuenta cada uno y luego aprender cómo hacer lo que querían, hicieron su primer video en conjunto. Sus canales se llamaban igual que sus nombres en los juegos, Chat Noir y Ladybug, si bien no era un canal conjunto y más bien separado, decidieron que eso era mejor, cada quien podría más adelante subir cualquier cosa que quisiera, pero aun así jugar en conjunto.

No tuvieron muchas visitas y no fueron famosos los primeros tres meses, aun así subieron videos de diferentes juegos, haciendo tonteras y en muchos casos con Chat Noir corriendo en medio de la batalla sin armas y ella se escuchaba riendo como psicópata.

Luego un famoso y reconocido modelo, el hijo de su diseñador favorito Gabriel Agreste, compartió en Twitter un video de ambos jugando Mario kart, donde principalmente hablaron entre bromas y el intenso coqueteo en broma de Chat Noir.

Y ahí inicio el boom.

Mientras que las visitas generalmente no pasaba las 300 o 500, rápidamente las visitas llegaron a la cifra de 100 000 en el video que Adrien compartió, el cual pertenecía a su canal. Si bien se emocionó, se preocupó que su amigo Chat no tuviera tantas visitas, pero rápidamente en algunos videos las visitas aumentaron también considerablemente.

Tuvieron sus haters, chicos y chicas de todas las edades que claramente no estaban de acuerdo con su forma de hacer videos. Había llorado con los primeros comentarios, pero Chat Noir le había asegurado que todo estaba bien y que pronto irían más y más a la cima. No estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero este decía que ella merecía llegar a lo mejor.

Sus números de seguidores y visitas siempre fue similar, pero era un hecho que pronto la línea comenzó a dividirse, más gente prefería verla a ella que a Chat Noir.

Tenía miedo.

Pero este aseguro que no le importaba ser famoso como ella, mientras pudieran seguir jugando juntos, no importaba la cantidad de visitas, él solamente quería dejar un recuerdo de ambos y por eso había sugerido YouTube, aunque el plus extra era que ella fuera famosa.

No estaba segura de eso, la famosa era Ladybug, no ella, no Marinette.

Pero para el caso…no estaba segura que Chat Noir conociera a Marinette. Ladybug siempre era confiada, sonriente ante los videos, sin pelos en la lengua y con seguridad. En cambio Marinette era torpe en la vida real, tropezaba con todo, se dejaba molestar y era extremadamente tímida con las personas.

.

—Creo que es hora de mostrar nuestros rostros—dijo Chat Noir casual por medio del micrófono.

Su carro en medio de un juego de carreras choco estrepitosamente con la pared, era una tarde libre donde no gravaban videos y jugaban juegos randoms.

Le gustaba la voz de Chat Noir, aunque este fuera algo coqueto con ella, algo que no tomaba en serio, siempre era amable y feliz de estar a su lado. A pesar de las preocupaciones de amigos que no conocía, Chat se había vuelto un amigo cercano para ella.

—No quiero ser una celebridad—admitió en voz baja, como siempre.

Pero sintió a Chat sonreír al otro lado.

—Tengo la solución perfecta—contesto como si hubiera esperado todo.

Ella estuvo confundida.

.

Al día siguiente ese gato tonto, había planeado todo. Fue la primera vez que el canal de Chat Noir, quien ya estaba pasando las 500 000 seguidores, mostro su rostro en un video donde hizo un preguntas y respuestas. Claro que fue trampa, era un chico que ella cálculo de su edad, con cabellera rubia desordenada, una máscara negra en sus ojos y lentes de contacto, ya que estos parecían verde felino, sin olvidar las orejas de gato. También tenía una camiseta sencilla de color negro con una pata de gato verde.

Parecía estar frente a un escritorio, pero en la parte de atrás había acomodado la habitación, para que se viera un fondo de color blanco en la pared, sin revelar mucho sobre él.

Frunció el ceño cuando una pregunta sobre quién era el amor de su vida, este solamente había sonreído maliciosamente antes de contestar.

—Ladybug por supuesto—había dicho con tal naturalidad, que le dio nauseas.

Ese chico no sabía contener sus burlas.

Pero se sorprendió de que mucha gente parecía atenta a su relación, pues hubieron muchas preguntas de cómo se conocieron o porque grababan videos juntos en su mayoría. Ella había empezado la saga de Fire emblem, Pokémon, harvest moon y zelda…si bien Chat Noir subía videos de los juegos, generalmente eran sus contrapartes en Pokémon y Fire emblem, en los demás siempre solía burlarse de chistes entre ellos en los videos como.

"Mira Ladybug así se hace" "Blasfemia elegir el otro bando" "A que puedo pasar esto en menor tiempo que tu Chatón".

No pensó que fuera un tema interesante para los demás, aun así Chat Noir fue reservado y no comento mucho.

Al final del video Chat Noir con una mirada maliciosa le reto hacer lo mismo.

Ella se encendió, ese idiota sabía que no rechazaba muchos retos.

.

Adrien sonrió de forma tonta cuando le apareció la notificación de un nuevo video de Ladybug. La imagen de la portada mostraba un cuerpo y en el rostro un signo de pregunta. Había supuesto que significaba cuando el día anterior en el Twitter de la chica, esta público que le preguntaran cosas y ella pronto contestaría un video. Ladybug estaba cerca de alcanzar el millón d seguidores, por lo cual obtuvo muchas más respuestas que él, además de que ya todos suponían a que se debía, todos estaban ansiosos.

Había sido bajo arrinconarla hacerlo, pero estaba ansioso por conocer más de la chica que había robado su sueño sin conocerla.

Como modelo Adrien había conocido a un gran número de personas, como de chicas muy atractivas. Pero aunque tuviera quince años y estuviera en la etapa de hormonas locas, ninguna le llamo la atención, hasta que conoció a esa chica hace poco más de un año. Al principio la tomo como la mejor compañera de video juegos que pudiera tener, como modelo era difícil tener amigos y sus conocidos nadie amaba el mundo de juegos online.

Pero esta era diferente, era una compañera nueva y buena que le ayudaba a ser mejor. Luego en el chat descubrió que tenía mucha astucia y siempre daba ideas locas para pasar niveles, que en su mayoría, solían acertar. Habilidad para carreras, juegos de armas y una mente estratega, con la única debilidad en futbol que el aprovechaba para recuperar su orgullo masculino.

Ladybug era la chica perfecta para él.

A veces pensaba que la chica en persona tal vez no era tan agraciada, ya que no podía ser tan perfecta. Pero como modelo y viendo gente tan hermosa pero con personalidad de mierda, había aceptado que no importaba como fuera Ladybug, él la amaría aunque fuera un chico.

Luego acepto la idea de micrófono.

Fue como escuchar a un ángel, alguien con una voz tan suave y preciosa, no podía ser feo, seria contra la naturaleza. Siempre quiso sentarse en su regazo y escucharla hablar y hablar sin detenerse, probablemente cantara bien, esperaba algún día poder hacer un dueto con el piano con él como interprete.

Pero no estaba satisfecho.

Quería verla.

Quería conocerla más.

Pero sabía que ella tenía temores, así que la idea de presentarse él ante la cámara llego. Pero era Adrien Agreste un modelo medio tiempo, además el poco tiempo libre de sus actividades, terminaban en él haciendo videos y el otro rato editándolos.

No podía dejar que su padre descubriera su pequeño truco, aunque este comenzaba a dejar dinero, no era mucho como Youtuber, aun así el de modelo ayudaba a pagar la nueva cámara y mejor micrófono. Ladybug lo vería en lo mejor, aunque tuviera que ocultar su identidad.

Poco después tuvo su recompensa.

Ahí estaba ella.

Siguiendo su juego acomodo la cámara para que se viera neutro, sin mucho que pudiera decir sobre ella, más que una pared rosada de fondo con el único cartel dibujado a mano, donde mostraba un mal dibujo de él con cara de tonto, que decía "Gatito tonto". Como imagino, Ladybug era una chica preciosa por fuera como por dentro, tenía el cabello atado en dos coletas azulado, una camiseta roja con manchas negras y un antifaz similar en su rostro, que enmarcaba unos perfectos ojos celestes como el cielo.

No eran lentillas.

Reconocería lentillas en cualquier lugar como su trabajo de modelo e hijo de un famoso diseñador.

Esos ojos eran naturales.

—Mi amigo Chat Noir me reto…así que es hora de darles un regalo a todos mostrándoles como soy—hablo Ladybug con mirada firme.

Segura.

Confiada.

Y una sonrisa preciosa.

Si bien se sintió algo dolido cuando rechazo cualquier relación amorosa entre ellos, gruñendo que era increíble que la mayoría de preguntas fueran sobre el tema, también hablo un poco sobre ella, pero sin revelar mucho de su identidad civil.

Le gustaba dibujas, prometió hacer videos de dibujos en una nueva sección que preparaba de su canal. Hablo sobre que no era tan buena cocinera, pero que horneaba unas galletas deliciosas y admitió que gracias a él (quien tenía una sección de comentarios de anime y manga) había comenzado a hondar un poco en ese mundo.

Adrien suspiro al final del video.

Esa mujer seria la futura madre de sus hijos.

.

Adrien sería el futuro padre de sus hijos.

Vale si bien su vida como Ladybug era lo más interesante que había vivido, este año era el primero que resultaba ser interesante. No solo se había topado con Alya, su nueva amiga que le ayudo a plantarse a Chloé, si no que había conocido a Adrien. Su inicio no había sido el mejor por un malentendido, pero poco después de solucionarlo, había caído completamente enamorada del chico modelo.

Alya decía que era una acosadora experta a pesar de tener solo 16 años, a lo cual ella negaba, sin admitir el calendario con horario del chico en su cuarto. Tikki su pequeño perrita que le entrego un familiar querido, era la única que conocía todas sus desventuras.

—Es tan perfecto—hablo Marinette suspirando.

Había sido un regalo de los dioses que el chico le tocara en su mismo salón, aunque este se sentara en la primera fila y ella estuviera al otro extremo del salón, solo porque tuvo que cambiar con Rose quien no veía por su estatura.

Ella tampoco era muy alta, pero aun así veía desde el fondo.

—Perfecta es Ladybug la youtuber famosa—hablo Alya emocionada.

Rio nerviosa.

Que diría su amiga si descubriera que la misteriosa Youtuber que tanto admiraba, era ella. Bueno no quería saberlo, su identidad en línea era secreta, para evitar problemas.

Aunque cuando Chloé chillo emocionada sobre Ladybug, estuvo tentada a decir que era ella, solo para joderle la existencia.

No lo hizo.

Pero estuvo cerca.

.

El segundo aniversario de ambos canales estaba a un mes, por lo cual Ladybug había aceptado una video conferencia para saber que harían. Aunque ella estaba clara en mantener sus identidades por separado, él no podía evitar dar alguna que otra indirecta que su señora rechazaba de forma tajante. Ella era muy tímida respecto a su vida personal, pero no dijo nada, ya que eso también le parecía sumamente encantador.

—Probablemente te sentirías decepcionado de verme en mi forma normal—musito Ladybug antes de cambiar el tema nuevamente.

Entonces una idea loca apareció en su mente.

—Un dueto—dijo emocionado.

Si bien hubiera querido hacerlo en su forma física, esto era una opción que no rechazaría.

Ladybug alzo una ceja.

.

Al igual que aprendió a subir videos, al principio había apestado. Ahora que veía a su espalda, recordaba videos con mala calidad y un audio pésimo, con su trabajo a medio tiempo en la panadería había comprado una mejor cámara, un buen micrófono y agradeció la computadora como regalo de navidad de sus padres. Estos no sabían sobre su fama en internet, pero si tenían conocimiento que ella hacía algo en línea, le había dado la charla sobre lo peligroso de personas que no conoces.

Al tema.

Chat Noir le envió una melodía que sería la que cantarían, le explico cómo era la canción y gravo su parte de la música, cuando ella cantara su parte, el las uniría y le enviaría el video para que lo editara como quería. La canción parecía una parodia de la vida de ambos, donde ambos eran súper héroes y grababan videos.

(Como el opening de la serie, omitiendo que tiene sus nombres)

Bufo divertida cuando este le envió su parte del video y hacia muecas, con caras graciosas y risas. Tenía una jodida voz de infarto como cantante, casi juro que era cantante en su vida normal, pero pensó que eso era ridículo.

Ella no le importaba quien era Chat Noir.

Al menos ella lo intento, tuvo que grabarse muchas, muchas, muchas, muchísimas veces antes que hiciera un video aceptable. Además que sus padres le advirtieron que no querían volver a escuchar esa canción nunca más, luego de estar tarareándola.

Ella rio, antes de enviar el video a Chat Noir.

Después de publicarlo, su video alcanzo las 25 millones de reproducciones en una semana.

.

Era adorable.

Adrien suspiro recordando como edito el video de Ladybug durante dos o tres días, antes de enviarlo a la chica. Ambos programaron para subirlo a media noche, el día exacto que cumplieron su segundo aniversario. En el primero había sido un video jugando el primer juego que subieron en compañía. Al llegar a su salón habitual de clase, se sorprendió que todos estuvieran hablando sobre el video de ambos.

Sin duda Ladybug comenzaba a ser muy famosa.

—Está en tendencias—casi grito Alya sentada al lado de su compañera de clase Marinette.

Era una conocida seguidora de Ladybug, aunque no podía culparla, él era igual.

De reojo vio a Marinette, su compañera era muy tímida y solo hablaba con Alya, con el resto de compañeros apenas si hablaba un poco. Al principio por un malentendido pensó que no hablarían más, pero luego de aclararlo todo, la chica ahora lo saludaba tímidamente antes de meterse en su propio mundo.

Nino lo encontró viéndola detenidamente, a lo que le sonrió burlón.

—Solo falta que también te guste Marinette—se burló este.

No era una mentira que este había declarado estar enamorado de la chica cuando se conocieron, pero que ahora se veían solo como amigos.

—Este chico tiene señora—dijo de forma confidencial.

Solo Nino sabía que había otra chica en su vida, claro que no sabía que era Ladybug y mucho menos que era Chat Noir un Youtuber famoso. Había tenido ganas de contarle, pero ya era suficiente con que todos lo idolatraran por ser modelo, no quería un peso más en su espalda.

Esta era su vida normal.

Nino bufo algo por bajo diciendo que no eran nada, de reojo lo ignoro y volteo a ver a Marinette.

Tenía algo diferente hoy.

Suponía que era su cabello, que generalmente estaba suelto, hoy estaba en una cola de caballo alta, cortesía de Juleka que estaba experimentando con esta. Al parecer siempre tenía un mechón de cabello sobre su rostro como Juleka, pero hoy mostraba su rostro.

Era bonita.

Sus ojos ahora que lo notaba bien, eran muy claros.

—Marinette es muy bonita, lástima que sea tan tímida—musito Adrien de forma no interesada, como un comentario al aire.

Nino hizo una mueca en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto en voz baja.

Este ladeo la cabeza, antes de verlo fijamente.

—Bueno es normal que no lo sepas y tampoco estoy seguro si lo sabe Alya, dado que ustedes entraron este año—

—¿Paso algo?—

Entonces Nino le conto lo que sabía, su parte de la historia. Adrien escucho con los ojos abiertos sobre como Marinette había llegado con su familia desde China cuando tenía once años, como no había sabido nada sobre el Francés y había costado mucho aprender el idioma, sobre como algunos chicos aparte de Chloé le habían hecho una gran cantidad de Bullying y como la chica había llegado al punto de querer suicidarse cuando tenía doce años. Al parecer su abuela había muerto en un accidente por esas fechas y era una segunda madre para ella.

Terminaron de hablar cuando la clase estaba por empezar.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?—hablo después al comprender que era algo muy íntimo y que al parecer no muchos conocían.

Nino sonrió con comprensión.

—Cuando paso el accidente del chicle en tu primer día, recuerdo que te viste muy mortificado ante la cara de horror de Marinette…ella probablemente recordó todo lo pasado y pensó que serias igual. No quería que pensaras cosas raras y confió en que no dirás nada—hablo Nino con tranquilidad.

De reojo volteo a ver a Marinette, esta sonreía tímidamente a Alya, pero de forma sincera.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Esa sonrisa debió costarle mucho después de lo vivido.

Los ojos de ella se conectaron con los suyos, por primera vez fue él quien tuvo que desviar su mirada y no ella.

Nadie sabía la vida del otro después de todo, no hasta escucharla.

.

—Hoy estas muy callado gatito—comento luego de haber jugado tres pistas de Mario Kart en línea y que no hubiera ningún comentario coqueto de parte del gato.

Este se quedó en un silencio preocupante, por dicha hoy no grababan video.

—Estoy pensativo—

Rodo los ojos, quería decirle que eso era obvio y una afirmación estúpida, pero escucho el tono serio de su afirmación así que prefirió guardar silencio.

—¿Sobre?—

—Una chica—

La respuesta había golpeado su interior de una forma más dura de la que hubiera esperado. Un jadeo involuntario sonó en su mente y se sintió orgullosa de no haberlo exteriorizado. Su mente también le recrimino sobre su enamoramiento pro Adrien, ella amaba a Adrien el chico amable y dulce de su salón, Chat Noir era solo un amigo, su mejor amigo y compañero de juegos, nada más.

Entonces por qué un extraño vacío, como si fuera en una montaña rusa, choco en su estómago.

—¡Oh!—casi se aplaude por el gran uso de sus palabras.

Para su suerte y molestia, Chat Noir parecía no prestarle atención a ella.

—Sé que es tonto y no la conozco, simplemente escuche su historia por un amigo…pero me pareció tan dura. Yo nunca viví lo que ella vivió, si bien mi madre murió, ella vivió algo similar con un familiar. Puede que tenga una familia cariñosa, yo tengo una fría, pero nadie me ha odiado al punto que hicieron con ella, incluso mi padre a su manera me ha demostrado cariño. Es estúpido pensar tanto en ella, no entiendo ni por qué pienso en ella, no hemos tenido nunca una conversación normal, pero quisiera ayudarla—

Ladybug parpadeo ante el estallido de palabras, por lo que le detuvo.

—Alto ahí gatito—dijo poniendo en pausa el juego, en el cual habían perdido hace mucho.

Chat gimió.

Ella se sintió mal de verlo triste.

Nunca estaba triste.

Bueno era su oportunidad de ayudarle, aunque una parte egoísta no quisiera.

—A lo que entendí de tu "charla" es que esta chica y tu tienen vidas algo opuestas pero que se complementan, no es malo querer ayudar a alguien y tú tienes un corazón bondadoso. Hay situaciones que te hacen ver la vida diferente, hace mucho pase por algo muy duro, pero fue cuando comprendí que siempre hay alguien a tu alrededor dispuesto ayudar, tu eres de las personas que ayudan y quien merece ayuda. Estoy segura que esta chica aprecia mucho si haces algo tan dulce—

Chat permaneció en silencio.

—Supongo que tienes razón—

—La tengo generalmente—

—Lo siento—

—¿Por qué?—

—No querías que habláramos sobre nuestras vidas reales, pero aun así dije mucho—

—Chat no nos conocemos en la vida real, pero puedo decirte que somos buenos amigos, ocupabas ayuda y yo pienso ayudarte—

—…—

—Pero si te consuela saber, perdí a mis abuelos a tierna edad, uno después de otro…así que entiendo que es perder a un ser querido. Mis padres son cariñosos al punto asfixiante, pero creo que es mi culpa por mis errores, solo quieren ayudar—

—¿Por qué dices eso?—

Sonrió aunque no la viera.

—Ahora estamos a mano—

.

Adrien no sabía que pensar, las palabras dulces de Ladybug casi hacen que tirara todo al suelo y volviera toda su atención a ella, pero no podía. Había algo en su interior que Nino sembró sin saberlo, una semilla de curiosidad. Marinette siempre había sido un enigma para él, el cual Nino ayudo a descubrir en gran manera, pero aun así tenía ganas de saber más de la chica. Ahora con 17 años, tenían poco más de un año de conocerla, pero aun no sabía nada de ella.

El otro año sería su último año.

No tendría muchas opciones para conocerla y ser amigos.

Entonces el día que estuvo dispuesto a hablarle, ya saben, invitarla a comer un helado en un lugar cercano, se topó con una imagen que lo confundió al entrar a su salón.

Marinette abrazaba con cariño a Alya, quien lloraba a mares y la mayoría de compañeros, estaban a su alrededor con miradas preocupadas.

Fue la primera vez que esta hablo claramente con él.

—Me voy a ir a China—musito con voz baja sin verlo al rostro.

Entonces Adrien supo que tal vez…su destino no era conocer bien a la chica.

Algo dentro de él se sintió vacío.

Sin comprender por qué.

.

Marinette intercambio correos con todos sus compañeros, diciendo que hablarían mucho como siempre y tendrían video llamadas. Ella sonrió de forma falsa pero convincente ante todos, la primera vez que ella se había mudado luego de la muerte de sus abuelos, sus amigos en China dijeron lo mismo y pronto la olvidaron. Aun así al ver el rostro lloroso de Alya, espero que al menos pudieran tener contacto.

Ese último día en Paris, Marinette vio con una sonrisa a Adrien, sabiendo que era inútil decir sobre sus sentimientos. Le hubiera gustado no haber sido tímida y hablar con él, pero con una sonrisa algo nerviosa de ambos, se despidieron con un vago saludo de manos.

Fue incomodo, como si falta algo.

No dijeron nada.

.

No solo la partida de Marinette le dolió, por algún motivo que no entendía y que su gato Plagg tampoco explicaba, Ladybug había anunciado que se iría dos semanas de videos (incluso con él) por un viaje en familia. Así que había decidido esperar él también, no quería hacer videos sin la chica, ya estaba suficientemente mal con ver a Alya triste en clases, con Nino y él, habían intentado animarla, pero no era suficiente.

Faltaba Marinette.

La chica tímida, se volvió en la hermana de Alya y ahora estaba algo perdida.

—Era solo una panadera cualquiera—se burló Chloé celosa cuando molesto a Alya por tener su atención y la de Nino.

—Ya basta Chloé—le gruño algo molesto, causando asombro en la clase.

Nunca se enojaba.

Su amiga de infancia lo vio con asombro y vio dolor en sus ojos, sabía que ya arreglarían eso después, pero ahora no permitiría que se burlara de Marinette.

Ella siempre sonreía amable a toda la clase, le había dado una bufanda para su cumpleaños (aunque tartamudeo todo el tiempo), había ayudado a Rose cuando su falda se rompió o dejado que Juleka experimentara en su pelo porque quería practicar. Le daba ánimos a Ivan para declararse y consoló a Kim como una amiga cuando Chloé la rechazo.

Se sorprendió en ese momento.

De saber que había estado inconscientemente atento a los movimientos de la chica, pero por temor a que ella se asustara, nunca se acercó aunque siempre quiso ser su amigo.

Ahora era tarde.

—No tienes derecho de tratar mal a una chica como Marinette, mucho menos ahora que no está—continuo diciendo antes de sentarse al lado de Alya ese día.

Chloé gimió indignada.

No le hablo durante un mes entero.

.

Marinette gimoteo ante la ayuda de su primo de China sobre el idioma, por suerte este era una especie de prodigio que había aprendido hablar Inglés, Alemán, Japonés y también Francés. Ahora estaba aprendiendo hablar español, pero mientras tanto le ayudaba a ponerse al día con su Mandarín desactualizado. Scott, era su nombre ya que era mitad Chino y mitad Estadounidense, ya saben, su padre se había enamorado perdidamente de su madre, una mujer hermosa que salía en portadas de revistas, que curiosamente era su tía segunda.

—No entender bien—dijo en Mandarín a lo que su primo suspiro.

Este había sacado una estatura normal (su padre era muy alto y su madre pequeña) su cabellera era negra profunda y sus ojos verde oscuro, muy diferente a los esmeralda de Chat. Su piel era algo blanquecida y sus ropas eran algo Geek.

Scotty se encogió de hombros, diciendo en Mandarín algo sobre que iría a estudiar en otro lado y volvería en una hora.

Gimió antes de ir a su computadora, tenía muchos mensajes de Chat y otros de Alya, con algunos compañeros de clase. Contesto primero los de sus amigos diciendo que estaba muy ocupada con el idioma, que era un desastre y aun no podía entrar a su ultimo año ya que no entendía del todo el idioma, que se atrasaría un poco para perfeccionarlo.

Luego vio los mensajes de Chat Noir.

Sonrió consolándolo, diciéndole que pronto tendría todo listo para hacer videos. Se sorprendió cuando al enviar una respuesta, su Skype sonó fuertemente para una video llamada. Gimió sin estar preparada, su camisa de Ladybug estaba en cajas, su pelo estaba hecho un desastre y no tenía su máscara.

Tapo la cámara antes de aceptar la llamada, se sorprendió de ver que este tampoco tenía la cámara.

—¿Chat?—cuestiono confundida.

—¡LADYBUG!—gimoteo este como si estuviera ansioso de hablarle.

Sonrió enternecida.

—¿Qué pasa Chaton?—pregunto aliviada de hablar Francés de nuevo.

—Te extrañe—gimoteo este.

Después de una hora quedaron sobre las ideas para juegos, mientras este gemía que la extraño este mes que no estuvieron en contacto, que jamás la dejara y que deberían grabar muchos videos de juegos que el eligiera.

—Sabes deberíamos salir un día por algún helado—comento casualmente Chat Noir.

Como siempre, un movimiento inteligente.

Su rostro se deformo al comprender una cosa.

—No creo sea posible—

—¿Por qué?—

El chico claramente estaba sorprendido, ya que no lo había negado de golpe, si no que por primera vez lo esquivaba.

—Tu eres de Francia por tu idioma—musito algo que siempre pensó.

Chat Noir parecía confundido.

—Tú también hablas francés—

—Bueno no vivo en Francia—"ahora no al menos" completo en su mente.

—¿Vives en otro país que no es mi amada Francia?—

—En otro continente—

—Estúpidos continentes—gruño de forma tan personal y dolorosa, que ella rio al sentirse igual.

.

Seis meses después de su partida, clases intensivas de Mandarín y una horrible fiebre por el cambio de país, Marinette estaba disfrutando de salir por primera vez sin compañía en su tierra natal. Recordó las historias de su padre y madre, como este había viajado por el mundo en busca de aprender sobre cocina, cuando llego a China se había enamorado de su madre abandonando su tierra de nacimiento (Francia) para quedarse con el amor de su vida. Cuando ella nació después de su boda (conflictiva en su familia materna) su madre decidió que cuando cumpliera diez años iría a vivir a Francia por su padre.

Ninguno había esperado que en su colegio recibiera tanto acoso escolar, un término muy nuevo para el mundo, que otros chicos a parte de Chloé la hicieran sentir como la peor basura de todas. Hablaban sobre como ella era rara, malas cosas de su familia, la encerraban en casilleros, llenaban su mesa de basura y una niña en particular había cortado su cabello largo diciendo que no merecía tenerlo largo por ser fea.

El suicidio es algo que un niño no debe experimentar.

Pero ella quería hacerlo, tenía tanto dolor, de que sus "amigos" en China la hubieran olvidado, que este lugar pareciera un infierno y que sus abuelos murieran.

Suspiro pensando en su abuelo, el jefe de la familia Chen al sur de China, una familia con mucho dinero y conocido por tener la mayor producción de arroz en el sur del país. Claro que nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con que su sucesora se casara con un pobre cocinero como su padre, pero aun así le habían amado a ella con todo su corazón.

Su tío quien había estado a cargo de la familia, había abandonado eso al querer viajar por el mundo como el mejor cocinero de todos, dejando a su madre con la tarea de regresar para hacerse cargo. Sus padres habían tenido temor por lo ocurrido cuando era niña, pero ella expreso su apoyo a su madre, diciendo que esta vez hablaría con ellos antes que todo llegara tan lejos.

Si bien aún no tenía muchos amigos, más que los trabajadores de la gran casa donde estaban, le gustaba poder salir tranquilamente.

Se detuvo en una pequeña tienda de mascotas junto con Tikki, recordando que su tío abuelo paterno, el señor Fu, quien le regalo a Tikki, había vuelto de Francia.

Sonrió antes de entrar.

.

—Mándale un mensaje—dijo Alya suspirando resignada.

Adrien se revolvió intranquilo.

Claramente Alya no soportaba que Adrien preguntara cada cinco minutos por cómo estaba Marinette, Nino ya se había resignado a ignorarlo.

—Casi nunca hablábamos—era su patética, pero aun valida escusa.

La morena gruño antes de lanzarse su propio celular, donde dejo una aplicación abierta que marcaba el número de la chica. Adrien gimió alterado conociendo que WhatsApp podía hacer llamadas mundiales sin cobrarle si estaba conectado a un servidor de internet.

Vio alterado el teléfono que sonaba marcando.

Nino dejo de ver la colección de películas en la casa de Adrien, viendo con interés ahora al igual que Alya con una sonrisa burlona.

.

Marinette dejo que Tikki jugara con la tortuga de Fu llamada Wayzz, mientras este atendía también a otros animales, noto una llamada en su teléfono. Confundida de ver el número de Alya a esas horas, acepto la llamada feliz de escuchar a su amiga nuevamente.

Pero una voz muy diferente le recibió.

—H-Hola—el tartamudeo no era común, pero esa voz había escuchado innumerables veces desde que tenía catorce años.

Olvido que era el teléfono de Alya, que estaba donde un familiar y casi todo lo relacionado con cualquier cosa.

—¡Chat Noir!—exclamo incrédula y con ojos bien abiertos.

.

El mundo de Adrien se cayó al escuchar esas palabras, tanto Nino como Alya pudieron ver en primera fila sin comprender (por que el teléfono no estaba en altavoz) como su rostro se puso pálido y cayo sentado en el sillón con la mirada perdida. Su boca se abrió una y otra vez, provocando que Alya tomara el teléfono asustada para hablar ella misma.

—Marinette niña, que le dijiste a Adrien para dejarlo tan pálido, ¿está todo bien?—pregunto preocupada que algo le hubiera pasado.

El silencio del salón fue suficiente para escuchar a Marinette al otro lado.

Que gritara ayudo mucho.

—¿ADRIEN?—grito de forma muy a lo Ladybug.

Su señora era Marinette.

Su pensamiento no fue a más lejos.

Porque ese pensamiento lo llevaba a decir, su señora había estado siempre detrás de él en un mismo salón y nunca la había visto hasta que se marchó.

.

Habían pasado dos meses, dos largos y cansados meses, donde ninguno hablo con él otro. Muchos de sus seguidores dejaron comentarios preocupados por la falta de videos juntos, que no le importo contestar mientras subía videos de ella dibujando paisajes Chinos o video blog de ella en algún monumento famoso de China. Ya no importaba que nadie supiera que era ella, nadie lo sabía. Incluso Alya su mayor fan de Ladybug, simplemente le había mandado un mensaje a Marinette diciendo que aprovechara que Ladybug parecía estar en China para sacarle un autógrafo.

Ella reiría divertida sin humor.

No habían tocado el tema de Adrien, aunque sabían que algo había pasado.

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Adrien era Chat Noir.

Al menos ahora comprendía por que el chico rubio amable, le había llamado la atención al mismo tiempo que el divertido y siempre coqueto Chat Noir, ambos eran la misma persona. Aunque claro este al saber quién era ella, se había decepcionado, era la única explicación para que no le hubiera buscado para charlar.

Nadie quería a Marinette.

A la torpe Marinette.

Suspiro ese día en el aeropuerto, si bien había cumplido apenas 18 años la semana pasada, le habían llamado desde U.S.A para un viaje que harían varios Youtubers. No había prestado atención de que su canal estaba superando ya los diez millones de seguidores, mientras que el de Chat Noir estaba por los siete. No era normal que un canal aumentara tan rápido de seguidores, por eso muchos estaban detrás de ella desde hace tiempo.

Para anuncios, promocionarse en su canal, sobre marcas de ropas, películas…habían muchas cosas que nunca le prestó atención. Para ella Youtube había sido una forma de conocer más a Chat Noir, que le dejaba un buen dinero para seguir comprando video juegos y hacer más videos locos.

Pero ocupaba despejarse.

Ya podía viajar sola.

Sus padres le vieron preocupados, pero ella les aseguro que todo estaría bien. Cuando llegara a Nueva York sin duda alguna que otra persona le vería raro por tener su máscara puesta, pero usaría una capucha para que nadie la notara la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hizo un video mientras estaba en el aeropuerto, uno en el vuelo y pensaba editarlos al llegar a su hotel. Después de un vuelo demasiado largo, demasiadas paradas y con vomito en este, llego a Estados Unidos, agradeciendo haber practicado un poco con Scotty, pero mucho más que la chica del hotel hablara Francés y le ayudara.

—Hay otro chico que habla Francés, pero también Ingles, viene a la misma actividad y podría ayudarte—exclamo emocionada la mujer.

Agradeció la ayuda antes de tirarse a la cama y hacer un video de ella durmiendo, explicando que estaba agotada.

No es que no quisiera la fama, pero había mucha gente detrás de Ladybug, en los buenos y malos tiempos. Aunque su vida pareciera un torbellino ahora de emociones, no quería decepcionarlos a ellos.

A las nueve de la noche un toque la despertó, el cambio de horario le había mareado y se estiro como un gato cuando caminaba para la puerta. El evento era el día siguiente, aún podría descansar un poco antes de tener que alistarse.

Pestañeo sorprendida cuando un enorme ramo de rosas le saludo en la puerta, con alguien detrás de ellas.

Ladeo la cabeza, entonces el otro individuo ladeo la cabeza, mostrando unos ojos esmeralda que brillaban emocionados.

Chillo asustada antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara del chico y arruinando gran parte del arreglo floral.

.

Luego de cinco minutos Marinette le dejo entrar a su habitación, más roja que un tomate y sin poder verlo a los ojos. En ese tiempo que no la había visto (casi un año completo) noto muchos cambios en la chica, su rostro estaba un poco más perfilado, tenía unas ojeras y su cabello estaba mucho más largo que recordaba.

No sabía por dónde empezar.

No sabía cómo explicarle todo lo vivido esos dos meses. Pero antes de explicarle sobre como él había enfrentado a su padre, diciendo que no quería ser más modelo, que quería estudiar para ser profesor, sobre su vida como Chat Noir y sobre sus futuros deseos. Decidió que debía comenzar por haber sido un cobarde, que no se animó a escribirle a la chica de sus sueños, por temor que conocerlo le hiciera demostrar, que Marinette había odiado a Adrien.

—Lo siento fui un gato tonto—comenzó con temor, alegrándose en su interior al ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la chica que le hincho el pecho de emoción.

Esa sonrisa era de Ladybug, pero en el rostro de Marinette se veía precioso.

—¿No estas decepcionado?—pregunto esta con igual inseguridad que él.

Mostro en su sonrisa todo el amor que tenía en ese momento, antes de tomar su mano notando el sonrojo leve en sus mejillas.

—No podría estar decepcionado, ya que no puedo tener más felicidad de por fin poder hablar cara a cara con mi señora—

Su broma privada pareció iluminar los ojos de la chica.

—¿Y tú?—

Esta parecía incapaz de hablar, pero había negado tan fervientemente con la cabeza, que su pelo se movió de forma adorable.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos, él con la mano sobre la de ella, antes de verlas al mismo tiempo, reír nerviosos.

Tal vez no era momento para decirle a Marinette que había hablado con su padre y convencido de enviarlo a una universidad famosa en China, ya luego le explicaría sus planes de irse a vivir a China para verle y que no volvieran a estar lejos.

Tal vez mañana.

Tal vez le daría una sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasara ahora?—pregunto Marinette con ojos adorables.

Él sonrió con malicia, al estilo Chat Noir mientras mostraba una cámara de video.

.

Alya estaba extrañada con Nino, ambos comiendo unos helados, sin comprender donde se había metido Adrien y desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Un sonido del teléfono celular, una notificación del canal de Youtube de Ladybug, hizo que ignorara a Nino, quien estaba acostumbrado a que lo hiciera en esa ocasión, para ver la notificación de video emergente, al igual que un mensaje de Marinette.

" _Perdón por no decirlo antes"_

Alya le envió un mensaje en respuesta, antes de poner el video, el cual Nino también comenzó a ver con interés, prefería a Chat Noir, pero también le gustaba ver los videos de Ladybug.

Esta había subido un blog sobre su viaje a Estados Unidos para una convención de Youtubers, donde si bien al principio parecía decaída, con forma avanzo el videos sus ojos parecían más brillantes que estos días.

El nuevo video mostraba lo que parecía un parque, como si la cámara se moviera.

—Bueno estamos aquí en un parque en Nueva York, esta ciudad apesta a humo y cosas de alcantarilla—hablo la voz inconfundible de Chat Noir.

Nino alzo una ceja curioso y más interesado de su youtuber favorito, de reojo Alya también parecía confundida.

—Chat esa no es una forma de iniciar un video—ahora hablaba Ladybug pero no se veían aun sus rostros.

Alya escupió su helado en el rostro de Nino cuando la cámara cambio de dirección mostrando el inconfundible rostro de Marinette. Si hubiera prestado algo más de atención hubiera escuchado el grito estridente de Chloé desde su hogar.

Marinette quien había tenido la voz de Ladybug, que estaba en su canal y que extrañamente ahora le recordaba a ella en todo sentido, lucía un rostro cansado e incrédulo.

—Pero mi señora, es verdad, esto apesta a porquería, aunque admito que la vista del hotel es buena—gruño antes que Ladybug, bueno que Marinette le quitara la cámara.

Nino fue quien escupió el helado ahora al ver el rostro totalmente iluminado de Adrien, como nunca nadie había visto. Para ellos siempre era perfecto (excepto sus momentos de juegos de palabras con él) y sonrisa amable de un modelo perfecto.

Ahora parecía.

Libre.

—Lo dice quien se fue a comer una pizza entera al comedor—

—No digas eso en voz alta, mi padre me matara, me hará hacer dieta—

La cámara cambio de Adrien a Marinette que se puso en primer plano.

—Señor Agreste este plan es de Chat Noir, ósea de Adrien, así que merece esa dieta—la cámara se movió rápidamente y el video termino en esa parte.

Luego de eso pasaron a la pareja de youtubers en medio de un lago, donde Adrien hacia muecas ridículas de Chat Noir y Marinette le lanzo un zapato. Luego pasaron comiendo un helado, que la chica escupió cuando el de Adrien fue empujado por un niño y este cayo de rodillas al perder su helado. Mientras el video avanzaba entre ambos haciendo tonteras muy a su estilo, termino cuando Adrien abrazo fuerte a la chica y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

—Esto es para todos los Ladynoir que no shippean desde nuestros primeros videos—hablo Adrien con malicia.

Marinette gimió, claramente no contenta con esta idea, pero al final suspiro cuando este la vio con ojos anhelantes y ella gruño.

Ambos compartieron un beso en los labios cortos antes que el video se cortara.

Omitiendo todo más, Alya soltó ahora un grito que opaco el de Chloé.

.

Muy similar al grito de Marinette cuando un mes después, Adrien apareció con una maleta en su nuevo hogar en China, dispuesto a vivir una nueva aventura en su vida con ella.

Que claramente publicarían en unos cuantos videos para sus seguidores…algunas cosas.

Otras, solamente serían reservadas para ellos dos.

Ser Youtuber, era algo bastante divertido.

 **Fin**

 _No sé ni cómo llego esta idea, pero hay universos para todo en Miraculous Ladybug, el fandom es todo un loquillo xD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
